Give me love
by Mashu-chan
Summary: A veces solo necesitas un poco de Amor para descubrir un nuevo mundo. Give me love like never before.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo I: Tal vez es… __¿__Amor?_

Esto no era para nada normal en mi, era un sentimiento nuevo que invadía mi mente y mi corazón cada insignificante vez que lo veía o cuando lo sentía a mi lado. Y cuando escucho su voz e inclusive cuando lo veo sonreír, siento como cada minúscula molécula de mí ser se estremece y se sienten flotar en una nube. Me lo he cuestionado muchas veces ya, ¿será esto a lo que llaman las personas, Amor? ¿Tal vez es amor? Si era así se sentía bien, demasiado bien… Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía tanto miedo?

Era un día común y corriente, todo seguía su ritmo habitual, la gente entraba y salía de la tienda, jugaban o pasaban el rato con sus amigos. Yo, lo único que podía hacer era observar y empeñar mi papel como el manager. Tome un cigarro nuevo y lo encendí, dándole en el acto una suave y larga calada.

Mire el reloj colgado de la pared y confirme que ya era la hora en la que llegaban Haru y sus amigos, divertido y seguro conté los segundos restantes para que apareciesen ante mí con todo su revoloteo como era habitual en ellos, 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

-¡Micchan!-escuche fuerte y claro la voz de mi imperativo primo llamarme enérgicamente.

Lo vi entrar con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, detrás de él se acercaban Shizuku, Sasayan, Yamaken con su sequito y por ultimo Natsume, esta ultima entraba sin muchos ánimos y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Hola chicos-les salude animadamente.

Todos respondieron a mi saludo menos Natsume, preocupado le pregunte:

-Natsume-chan, ¿estás bien?-la mire preocupado y le sonreí cuando vi que levanto lentamente su cabeza para mirarme, su pelo estaba más revuelto de lo usual, se veía cansada y sus ojos reflejaban un ápice de tristeza, y para mi seguía estando hermosa. Pero, ¡¿qué demonios estoy pensando?! No puedo pensar en ella de esa forma, simplemente _**¡**__**no puedo!**_ De repente salí de mis cavilaciones al escuchar cómo me respondía:

-Micchan… Te lo digo después… Espérame en la azotea cuando todos se vayan, ¿de acuerdo?-murmuro titubeante, dio media vuelta y se alejo de mi para acercarse con los demás que ya estaban reunidos en los mobiliarios de la tienda.

Si no fuese porque se mantener la cordura, mi cigarrillo hubiese caído al suelo por la impresión. Estaba bastante extrañado y preocupado pero decidí calmarme y acercarme a los chicos para hablar con ellos y para tal vez calmar los latidos salvajes de mi corazón…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: _Let me see through your soul…_

Luego de varias horas, todos decidieron irse a sus hogares, me despedí de cada uno de ellos. Escuche como Haru decía que acompañaría a Shizuku y le afirme que podía hacerlo.

Ya seguro de que todos se habían ido, cerré la tienda y dirigí mis pasos hacia la escalera que me dirigiría a la azotea. Subí rápidamente sin rodeos pero un poco nervioso por lo que pasaría. Estando frente a la pesada puerta de metal, la empuje y me encontré con Natsume sentada de espaldas a mi contemplando la luna.

Me quede observándola largo rato, mirando como su cabello flotaba a causa del viento, hasta que decidí llamar su atención. Carraspee. Ella se dio la vuelta un poco asustada:

-Tranquila, solo soy yo…-le dije muy suavemente mientras me acercaba a ella y me sentaba a su lado.

-Pensé que no vendrías…-murmuro, mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Eso me dolió, ¿cómo me atrevería a dejarte plantada aquí? Sabes que no soy de esa clase de hombres…-le dije un poco divertido aun contemplando la luna.

-Ese es el problema, los hombres, siempre, siempre han sido mi problema…-le oí decir y detecte como su voz se quebraba paulatinamente mientras hablaba. Un poco sorprendido por su declaración, le pregunte:

-¿Hombres? ¿Acaso algún chico te trato mal? O ¿Te están acosando de nuevo?-mi vista seguía fija en el negro firmamento.

-No, no, Micchan, simplemente estoy… enamorada…-declaro suavemente, levanto su cabeza y me miro, podía sentir su mirada inquietante, expectante sobre mí.

-¿Enamorada…?-dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, ella no lo podía notar debido a las gafas de Sol que utilizaba siempre pero estaba shockeado y bastante nervioso.

-Si… Micchan… ¡Estoy enamorada!-exclamo estrepitosamente de la nada mientras reía a carcajadas, me sentí aun mas desencajado al escucharla reír por su declaración. Oh, oh, ya sé que rumbo estaba tomando esta conversación.

-Ahora, ¿de qué te ríes?-levante una ceja curioso, los nervios dominando mi cuerpo ligeramente.

No respondió, y siguió riendo. Me rendí y suspire prolongadamente esperando que terminase de reír.

Luego de unos segundos finalizo su fiesta de carcajadas y me sonrió ampliamente, acto seguido me tomo ambas manos que se encontraban en el suelo y se las llevo a su pecho justo sobre su corazón:

-Estoy…-rio suavemente-enamorada de Micchan, de ti… Y solo de ti-me miro con ojos soñadores. Yo simplemente estaba estupefacto, sorprendido, desencajado, avergonzado pero sobre todo feliz… Y no estaba seguro del por qué.

-¡¿D-d-de m-mi?!-le pregunte bastante alarmado y completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Si! ¿Acaso conoces otro Micchan?-rio.

-P-p-pero es que yo… Yo-no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarme adecuadamente pero afortunadamente o mejor dicho desgraciadamente, ella me interrumpió:

-Quítate las gafas-me ordeno sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!-ahora sí que estaba un poco asustado, nunca he dejado que otras personas además de mis familiares me vieran los ojos!

-¡Lo que oíste!-le escuche exclamar mientras hacia un puchero.

-¡No puedo permitir que hagas eso!-le dije mientras apretaba por reflejo las gafas contra mi rostro.

Nota de Autora:

Hola :D Este fic fue producto de un impulso de inspiración que tuve, pero es que me encanta esta pareja! Creo que tengo debilidad por los que son mayores que yo XD Le agradezco a Natsukikocchi por molestarse en leer esta cosa HAHAHA XD De verdad gracias por dejar review :) Y si también me gusta Sasayan y Natsume :D Veré si me inspiro para escribir algo de ellos.

Me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas que pueda haber y por el OC.

¡Si les gusto déjenmelo saber por favor! ¿Podrá Natsume ver los ojos de Micchan? ¿Qué le dirá él?

¡Nos vemos!

Mashu-chan~


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo III: Your smile is my drug…_

-¡Vamos! Permíteme ver tus ojos… Al menos una vez…-sonrió ligeramente, en sus ojos se asomaban diminutas lagrimas.

-Es que…-lo medité largo rato hasta que cedí completamente al ver su rostro. En realidad, verla de esa manera rompía en miles de pedazos mi alma-De acuerdo…-suspiré.

Tomé los extremos de las gafas de Sol y las fui removiendo de mi rostro lentamente. No podía observar la expresión de Natsume debido a qué tenía los ojos cerrados.

Cuándo finalmente las removí completamente, abrí con una tortuosa lentitud los ojos para encontrarme con una Natsume totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada.

-¿Y… qué tal?-le pregunté un poco ruborizado y nervioso.

Su semblante se transformó de uno sorprendido a uno entusiasmado.

Sonrió ampliamente, con un extraño brillo en sus bellos ojos pardos y exclamó:

-¡Son hermosos! ¡Son tan azules como el cielo en pleno día!-apretó con sumo regocijo sus puños contra su pecho.

-Oh… Gracias-le agradecí un poco avergonzado.

-En serio, son preciosos. Deberías de andar sin esas gafas puestas más a menudo. ¿Para qué ocultar semejante belleza?-preguntó a la luna indignada.

-Simplemente, me acostumbré a utilizar las gafas a toda hora-reí con ganas al ver la expresión de confusión adornando su precioso rostro.

-Ahora tú, ¿de qué te ríes?-rió ligeramente mientras me empujaba de forma juguetona.

-De nada, de nada-dije intentando calmarme-Es solo que me da gracia ver tu expresión de confusión-le sonreí ampliamente, causando que un hermoso tinte carmín adornara sus delicadas mejillas.

-Estás loco…-rió por lo bajo. Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos contemplando la luna y las estrellas. Me sentía sumamente tranquilo y a gusto a su alrededor, ella siempre había sido así de especial.

Súbitamente sentí como una de sus pequeñas manos tomaba una de las mías y la apretaba un poco pero con ahínco. Sonriendo le correspondí el apretón. Ella me miró sorprendida. La miré y le sonreí pícaramente logrando así que se sonrojada furiosamente.

Le eché un vistazo a mi reloj de pulsera y confirmé que ya era muy tarde. Me paré con la mano de Natsume aún aferrada fervientemente a la mía, y la llevé junto conmigo al interior de la tienda.

-Natsume-chan, espérame aquí, revisaré si todo está en orden y luego te acompaño a casa, ¿de acuerdo?-le dije amablemente.

-C-Claro, está bien…-ella soltó con un poco de dificultad mi mano y se dirigió a uno de los sillones del establecimiento para esperarme allí.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo IV: My fall will be for you…_

Durmiendo.

En ese estado encontré a Natsume luego de haber revisado la tienda.

Involuntariamente, una sonrisa surcó mis labios al verla de esa forma. Lucía tan indefensa y tranquila. En su rostro reinaba la paz y una diminuta sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

Dado que no deseaba despertarla de su pacífico sueño y tenía el deber de llevarla a su hogar, la tomé despacio en mis brazos y la cargué estilo nupcial.

Salí de la tienda y la cerré, dejándole una nota a Haru, indicándole que volvería pronto.

Mientras caminaba me percaté de algo, ¿dónde vivía Natsume? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Suspiré y saqué dificultosamente de mi bolsillo, mi celular. Busqué entre mis contactos el número de Shizuku y la llamé.

Unos segundos después una suave y un tanto monótona voz contestó del otro lado de la línea:

-¿Hola?-

-Hola, Mizutani, ¿sabes dónde vive Natsume-chan?-

-Eh… Claro, no es que me interese mucho, pero, ¿por qué preguntas?-en su voz se percibía un poco de curiosidad.

-No pasó nada grave, es que se quedó dormida en la tienda, y pues no quiero despertarla-miré el apacible rostro de la chica entre mis brazos y sonreí inconscientemente.

-Ah…-su voz no mostraba un ápice de inminente interés-solo ten cuidado al llevarla a casa-luego de esto me dictó la dirección de Natsume y finalizó la llamada con un simple-Cuídate, Micchan.

Guardé mi celular lentamente en mi bolsillo y seguí mi camino. Luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras más, me encontré frente a la casa de Natsume.

Inmediatamente pensé, ¿qué rayos le diría a sus padres cuándo me viesen con su preciosa hija entre mis brazos? ¿Pensarán que soy un violador? Bueno, no lo sabré hasta que lo intente…

Ya frente al umbral del humilde hogar, toqué como pude el timbre y esperé por unos segundos a que alguien apareciese ante mí. Sin darme cuenta los segundos se volvieron minutos e inicié a desesperarme un poco.

Tal vez no se encontraban en casa… Estando a punto de volver a tocar el timbre, fui interrumpido por los susurros y bufidos de cierta persona entre mis brazos.

-Micchan… No te vayas… No me dejes sola… Micchan-sentí como una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos se aferraba moderadamente de mi polo. Un ligero rubor se instaló en mis mejillas. Sin ninguna otra opción válida y con el corazón latiéndome un ritmo frenético, opté por despertar a la chica entre mis brazos.

-Hey, Natsume… Natsume-la arrullé un poco entre mis brazos, buscando despertarla. Y nada, la chica seguía inmersa en un profundo sueño. Suspiré pesadamente y me quedé observando su rostro; desde sus finas y largas cejas, bajando hacia sus apacibles parpados cerrados adornados por largas y abundantes pestañas, deteniéndome en su pequeña y redonda nariz, hasta terminar en sus bellos y rojizos labios.

Sin percatarme, me quedé unos instantes prensado a sus labios entreabiertos y la tentación se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Contra la voluntad de la razón, acerqué mis labios a los de Natsume… A punto de rozar sus dulces labios con los míos, recibí una bofetada mental de mi cerebro, acompañada de una alerta que retumbaba en mi subconsciente como el sonido de un gran tambor: **¡DETENTE!** **¡NO LO HAGAS!** **¡ERES MAYOR QUE ELLA!**

Rayos… De vez en cuando, desearía no serlo. Definitivamente, esta chica será mi ruina. Mi perdición.

Nota de autora:

¡Uuff! ¡Hace mucho que no publicaba algo! Bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y si tienen alguna idea o simplemente les gustó lo que acaban de leer, ¡déjenmelo saber a través de sus comentarios! Hasta la próxima, se despide.

Mashu-chan~


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5: Everything has changed…_

_All I knew this morning when I woke__  
__Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before…_

La luz entraba sin permiso por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación de cierta joven de pelo castaño. Con intenciones de despertarla de su placido sueño, los inoportunos rayos de Sol le dieron de lleno en la cara, provocando al fin que la chica despertara paulatinamente.

-Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy…?-se preguntó aún somnolienta. Se talló los ojos y bostezó prolongadamente-Pero si estoy en mi habitación…-se sentó lentamente en el lecho y observó todo el perímetro con los ojos a media asta-Me pregunto cómo habré llegado aquí…-dijo para sí misma, hasta que recordó todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. La realidad le había dado fuerte, como si le hubiesen tirado un balde repleto de agua fría. Un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, llegando hasta su cuello. Su cerebro rememoró todo lo dicho y hecho esa noche a una velocidad sorprendente causando que el pánico y la vergüenza nublaran su pensamiento.

¡Se había quedado dormida!, pensó avergonzada. ¡Y él la había traído aquí! Velozmente se escondió bajo las sabanas y las carcajadas invadieron la habitación.

-Ahora, ¡¿cómo lo veré a la cara?! ¿Acaso me cargó? ¿Cómo entró? ¿Me corresponderá?-se preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente-Bien, cálmate Natsume, no es para tanto. Verás que todo saldrá bien y que serán felices juntos. ¡Sí! ¡Ya verás!-se dio ánimos tan rápido como le permitieron sus labios.

Salió de un salto de la cama y se dirigió directo al baño dando saltitos nerviosos.

-¡Cuándo Mitty sepa esto!-exclamó entre risitas antes de entrar al baño.

Los parpados me pesaban como dos sacos llenos de toneladas de arena. Fui incapaz de dormir anoche, debido a cierta joven, que no sentía la necesidad de abandonar mi cabeza.

Bostecé. Era la décima vez esa mañana. Estaba más que seguro de que me veía terrible esa mañana. Las expresiones de los clientes me lo confirmaban.

Estaba a punto de volver a cerrar los ojos un momento cuando escuché la voz de Yuuzan:

-¡Rayos, Micchan! Te ves terrible-dime algo que no sepa, pensé-Hasta ojeras tienes-sentí como se apoyaba del mostrador.

-Vaya, qué observador eres Yuuzan-el sarcasmo latente en mi tono.

-De seguro es una chica-rió-Dime, dime, ¿quién es?-preguntó pícaro mientras me despeinaba.

-No molestes-mascullé fastidiado. Busqué en mi bolsillo un cigarrillo y un encendedor.

-Espera-Yuuzan se había alejado del mostrador y me observó ladeando la cabeza-¿Y tus gafas?-preguntó extrañado. Vaya, ahora es que lo nota, pensé resignado.

-Decidí no usarlas hoy, ¿algún problema?-le pregunté mientras intentaba encender el cigarrillo.

Negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué?-preguntó curioso, observé como miraba mi cigarro fijamente y de un momento a otro lo hizo caer al suelo de un manotazo-Deja de fumar esa cosa, es nociva para tú salud, ¡mejor comete un dulce!-sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tú problema? ¡Acababa de encenderlo!-exclamé molesto. Resoplé cansado y apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano derecha.

-Ya, tranquilo, señor gruñón-rió un poco-Anda, responde mis preguntas, es una chica, ¿cierto?-sonrió pícaramente.

-Queti-le dije, una expresión indiferente adornaba mis facciones.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido el de pelo negro.

-Qué te importa-reprimí una risa al ver su expresión de molestia.

-Está bien, no me digas nada, pero tarde o temprano haré que lo hagas-entrecerró los ojos y dio media vuelta-¿Sabes algo? Te ves mejor sin esas estúpidas gafas, Mitsuyoshi-le escuché decir. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente ante su comentario. Él salió y se despidió con la mano.

-Estúpido, Yuuzan-susurré. Observé el reloj de pared y por alguna razón, sentía ganas de desaparecerme un rato…

_Come back and tell me why__  
__I'm feeling like i've missed you all this time__  
__And meet me there tonight__  
__And let me know that it's not all in my mind…_

Solo hizo sonar la campana de salida y ya sentía que mi agitado y ansioso corazón saldría de mi caja torácica. Hoy lo volvería a ver después de todo lo sucedido aquella noche. No tenía ni la más mínima idea del cómo actuar cuando este frente a él. Definitivamente, nada volvería a ser igual… Para bien o para mal, todo ha cambiado.

_You'll be mine and i'll be yours__  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._


End file.
